Mátame
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera controlado desde el principio su transformación?, Nacería una cruel asesina. Pero lo más duro para Edward es ser la mano de su ejecución, ¿la matará o la dejará vivir?¿le ayudará los recuerdos a seguir su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**MÁTAME**

* * *

Sangre y Muerte, ambos adjetivos tienen un denominador en común, Bella Cullen.

Ella se ha convertido en el peor cazador de todos, mata sin compasión y disfruta al hacerlo, y tras su rastro solo deja cadáveres. Y yo, como esposo suyo, la he estado persiguiendo con la esperanza de hacerla recapacitar, de hacerle entender que esto no puede continuar, que esas ansías han de destruirse y que su anterior _yo_ debe regresar, aquel que era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

Y ahora me encuentro entre una encrucijada, acabar con ella definitivamente para dejar que el mundo respire tranquilo sin este cazador en potencia o volver a traerla al camino correcto, al tramo de los _vegetarianos._

Y es aquí donde está el problema. Por que tengo la solución a esta gran encrucijada y no sé que camino he de tomar, sé que mi familia me apoyará y aunque puedo leer sus pensamientos tan confundidos como los míos, mi amor me impide acabar con la asesina, por que después de todo es la mujer a la que amo. Alzo mi mirada y aunque veo el rostro de ella, sinceramente sigue sin ser ella. Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo para que esas ansías de sangre y destrucción hubieran desaparecido, pero sus ojos no demuestran ningún sentimiento, incluso he de confesar que estuvo a punto de matar a Nessie.

Nunca ha vuelto a ser ella, ni siquiera una pequeña parte de su anterior _yo_, es como si al transformarse en esto, su memoria su hubiera detenido y solo el vacío dominará cada parte de su ser, ni siquiera mis palabras han dado resultado y ahora he de determinar su futuro.

Jasper y Emmett la sujetan con fuerza y aunque leo su dolor, no se puede comparar con el mío y mi Bella, aquella que es pero a la vez no es, me mira con rabia, con odio, sus dientes han crecido deliberadamente y sé que tiene la intención de tirarse sobre mi. Es más, incluso puedo leer su mente cuando anteriormente me había sido imposible.

_"¿Realmente debo matarla?, ¿podré vivir en este mundo sin ella?"_ , después de 100 años yendo detrás suya para atraparla y evitar que continuará con su sed de sangre, ahora me encuentro con esta gran desdicha, sé que para el mundo será lo mejor pero.._"¿y para mi?"._

Jasper me mira fijamente y asiente, sé que intenta sanar mis emociones, pero son tan fuertes que él no tiene el modo de curarme, por que nunca me habría imaginado que sería la mano que juzgará el destino de mi Bella.

Nuevamente dirijo mi mirada hacía ella y puedo comprobar el vacío que hay dentro suyo, parece un vampiro primitivo que no ve nada más que la sed de sangre y ese pensamiento consigue aumentar mi dolor. Me llevó una mano al pecho y lo estrujo, queriendo hacer lo imposible para que mi corazón no huya de mi y se introduzca en el cuerpo de su dueña.

_"¡Oh Bella no puedo matarte y seguir andando por este mundo, ¿por qué diantres tu cuerpo reacciono de esta manera al transformarte en uno de nosotros?,¿por qué desde ese momento dejaste de ser mi Bella para ser esta asesina sin escrúpulos?, la misma asesina que estuvo a punto de matar a su propia hija"._

Oh si Bella, estuviste a una milésima de segundo para acabar con la vida de tu propia hija, te volviste tan loca y sedienta que tuvimos que sujetarte con fuerza mientras Rosaline en compañía de Jacob huían con la niña.

Siento la necesidad de llorar y sucumbir al llanto, pero desgraciadamente no puedo ejecutar esa acción tan humana pero muy necesaria en determinadas circunstancias, y mi mente comienza a jugar con mis desastrosos recuerdos, aquellos en los cuales te hemos perseguido hasta la saciedad para darte caza, pero que desgraciadamente no dábamos a tiempo contigo o por que simplemente deseaba de todo corazón no encontrarte para evitar que me obligarás a tomar una determinada decisión.

Y es aquí y ahora donde debo tomar mi decisión matarte o seguir viviendo, pero los recuerdos son tan agradables y a la vez espantosos que no se que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**MÁTAME**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Recuerdo 1.**

Lo recuerdo tan bien como si hubiera ocurrido hace exactamente unos minutos.

Fue después de dar a luz, de ver como su vida humana daba paso a la muerte de su condición tan frágil. Tuve que salvarla y hacerla volver a mi lado y por eso le provoqué su transformación, después de todo debía intentar traerla nuevamente a mi lado. Estaba dispuesto a dar mi eternidad por ella.

En cuanto nuestros ojos se unieron en ese lazo de visibilidad, algo dentro de mi despertó con terror, mi instinto me decía una cosa pero mi corazón me marcaba otra, así que.._"¿A quién iba a creer?"._

Una medio sonrisa se me escapó al pensar en mi propia pregunta.

Ella era la luz de mi oscuridad y por lo tanto era de vital importancia para mi. Por eso ignoré mi instinto y me concentré en mis sentimientos.

Aunque al principio no me gustaba esos ojos debía recordar que eran su nueva ventana a esta transformación y que con el paso del tiempo su mirada se volvería más 'normal'.

Entonces ella saltó sobre mi y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí pánico, pero no por ella, si no, por lo que estaba haciendo, no era propio de Bella actuar como un animal desbocado, pero podía sentir sus afilados dientes en mi cuello, podía ver como esos ojos que tanto me habían disgustado hacía unos segundos se habían vuelto vacíos, como los de un tiburón.

Incluso Jacob vino en mi rescate para apartar a Bella de mi, pero para desgracia del Lobo, está se revolvió y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared, se volvió a concentrar en mí y con su nueva fuerza me tumbó con facilidad en el suelo. Sujeté con fiereza sus manos y veía como sus dientes se iban acercando peligrosamente a mi, estaba asustado y nervioso por este contratiempo y no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo.

Vi como Jacob se sobaba la cabeza y observaba sorprendido la mancha que había en su mano y rápidamente sentí el olor. Era tan fuerte y a la vez tan nauseabundo que tuve que arrugar mi nariz, pero eso no fue lo único que me desagrado, si no ver la reacción de Bella, la atención que tenía sobre mi pasó a un último lugar y entonces lo único que le interesaba era Jacob, desvié mi rostro para poder observarlo con claridad y grité, tanto como mi garganta me lo indicaba.

-¡Vete Jacob! – vi como el Lobo me observaba interrogativo - ¡Huye lejos!

-¿Por qué? – me respondió con brusquedad.

-¡Serás tonto! – exclamé con rabia por su estúpida pregunta.

Jacob se levantó más molesto por mi insulto y avanzo un paso pero pronto sus músculos se paralizaron, pude apreciar como su mirada oscura iba claramente enfocada a Bella que se removía entre mis manos para lanzarse a él, desvió su propia mirada hacía su mano manchada de sangre y masculló algo que no conseguí entender y mucho menos leer en su mente. Levantó su mirada y la enfocó en la puerta y pude ver su terquedad al dejarme ahí. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Jacob se mordió los labios y volvió a clavar su mirada sobre nosotros, el semblante de sorpresa que había dominado por completo su rostro se había transformado en uno de orgullo, ¡maldito seas Jacob!, su terquedad era desesperante y prefería morir que huir como un cobarde. Los labios del Lobo se ensancharon para formar una sonrisa irónica y levantó con prepotencia su rostro.

- ¡No! – soltó bruscamente - ¡no soy un cobarde y lucharé!.

- Estúpido peludo – solté con rabia – es mejor que huyas, debes evitar que se acerque a Renesmee, ¿no te das cuenta qué ahora mismo es más fuerte que un vampiro corriente?, su fuerza se ha triplicado por su nuevo nacimiento.

- ¡Ese engendro es el culpable del estado de Bella! – me recordó – si no hubierais permitido que esa _cosa_ siguiera creciendo en su vientre, nada de esto hubiera pasado, además como vosotros mismos habéis dicho es una fase, así que debemos mantenerla más agarrada que antes.

Sentía como la fuerza de Bella se iba incrementando, podía comprobar como sus ansías por escapar de mi agarre iban ganando puestos y eso no me gustaba nada, por que a parte de discutir con el peludo debía defenderlo de ella, por que el muy imbécil tenía sangre y no era capaz de irse para calmar aunque fuera durante un breve tiempo el hambre de mi amada. Tan metido estaba en mis cavilaciones por la terquedad de mi mayor rival, que sentí un inmenso dolor al ser mordido por Bella en mis manos.

Fue horrible. Toda mi piel se contrajo por ese ataque y por unos momentos podía escuchar como ella _bebía _de mí. El ruido de sorber mi propia sangre me afecto más de lo que se podía creer.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de mi acción la empujé contra la pared, me llevé la mano buena sobre la herida y me mordí los labios.

Jacob se acercó a mi asombrado por el ataque.

- Verdaderamente deberemos atarla bien fuerte – soltó con algo de humor, desvié mis ojos rabiosos sobre él y este ignoró mi gesto - ¿qué?.

- Jacob haz el favor de irte – susurre.

- ¡No! – volvió a responder.

Pero estaba por volver a recriminarle su actitud, cuando ella se tiró sobre él para clavarle los dientes y sobretodo alimentarse de su sangre, parecía que en su nueva condición no tomaba en cuenta el olor nauseabundo que desprendía el Lobo y sobretodo su sangre. Lo único que le interesaba era saciar su apetito.

Jacob se revolvió en el suelo y a los segundos se transformo en ese apestoso animal, la empujo para apartarla de su lado, pero con tan mala suerte que ella se había agarraba fervilmente. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados y con desagrado salí en su rescate. La cogí con fuerza de la cintura y tiré hacía mí para alejarla del Lobo y conseguir que este recobrará la sabiduría y saliera de este sitio.

- ¡Te lo digo enserio Jacob vete y protege a la niña! – le recordé - ¡es la más débil del grupo, aunque sé de sobras que mi familia la defenderá!.

- _"¿A ese engendro"._

- No es un engendro Jacob, es mi hija y la razón de existencia de Bella, así que…

...

Mi nombre fue lo único que me trajo a la realidad.

-¡EDWARD! – escuché mi nombre con claridad.

Levanté mis ojos hacía mis hermanos para comprobar como seguían esperando a que me decidiera, no podía creer que el primer recuerdo que me había abordado por completo, fue el primer mordisco de Bella. Cuanto dolor se me había formado en el corazón al recordar ese echo tan espantoso.

Durante este tiempo su fuerza se había ido aminorando y ahora podíamos controlarla con más facilidad, pero su velocidad se había multiplicado, de ahí que nos había costado mucho atraparla.

Podía ver esa mirada vacía, en ella no había ni una pizca de amor y mucho menos de recuerdo, ahí solo habitaba la más completa oscuridad. Y yo para mi desesperación era su vérdugo. _"¡Oh Dios, si verdaderamente existes dime lo que tengo que hacer!"._

**Continuará.**


End file.
